mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Got a New Aptitude
I Got a New Aptitude is the second episode of season two. Synopsis The students of Charles Darwin Middle School take aptitude tests. Plot After taking an aptitude test, Adam and Jake get unsatisfied with their future careers as being zoo animals. So with Mr. Mandrill's help, Adam does all the things he wants to do, but with no success. The only thing now is to become a hobo with Jake joining him. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Mandrill *Benny Two Tooth Minor Roles *Ingrid Giraffe *Lupe Toucan *Henry Armadillo *Miss Chameleon *Hazel Peacock *Nerdy Crocodile *Windsor Gorilla *Margaret Rhino *Larry Raccoon *Lacey Badger *Shelley Turtle *Mr. Hornbill *Slips Python *Mr. Blowhole *Phineas Porpoise *Marvin Hammy *Aloysius Elephant *Daniel Calamari *Nestor Parrot *Coach Gills *Endugu Elephant *Lippy Zebra *Bear Ted *Wild Lion *The President Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Blondes on Parade – Ennio Morricone (opening) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (Principal Pixiefrog’s aptitude test announcement) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (“I took the test once…”) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (in the cafeteria) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (Adam wonders what he will be) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (end of scene) * Flower Display – Jack Shaindlin (the career aptitude test begins) * Duet for One – Armando Trovajoli (the test results are in) * ? - (background music for "The Sadness Song") * Hot Night – Alan Parker (Adam goes to Mr. Mandrill) * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella (montage of different careers) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (“Well, Mr. Mandrill. Following my dreams didn’t work.”) * Banjo Breakdown – Leon Hunt (Adam and Jake become hobos) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (“Principal Pixiefrog, I learned something special today.”) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (ending) * Young Cubs At Play – John Fox, Mac Prindy (end credits scene) Quotes :Jake: Morning, Adam. What sort of fun filled adventure do we have in store today? :Adam: Nothing that I know of. :Jake: Eh, give it a second. :Pixiefrog: the intercom Attention students, this is your principal with an important announcement. This afternoon, during homeroom, all students will be required to take a career aptitude test. :Jake: Oh, yeah. That'll play. ---- :Chameleon: I took the test once, it said I was destined to be a big star in the pictures. self-deprecating AND LOOK AT ME NOW!!! LOOK AT MEEEE!!! normal Oh, wait. It said I was crazy. ---- :Jake: I wanna be an underwear model. :Adam: I almost hate to ask, but, why? :Jake: Cuz I've always wanted to see what it's like to wear underwear. :Adam: But you don't even wear pants. :Jake: Look, Adam, every time I see a monkey on TV, he's either naked or wearing diapers. It's time for me to step up and blaze a new trail for simians everywhere. And that trail happens to involve BIG BOY PANTS! ---- :is about to poop on her test, when Miss Chameleon comes in :Chameleon: Ahem! With a number two PENCIL, Lupe, please! ---- :Jake: Are we finished being depressed yet? ---- :Ingrid: You haven't shown up in class for a couple days. :Windsor: I brought your homework, so you won't fall behind. ---- :Mr. Mandrill: Look, Adam, your test results don't mean it's the end of the world. That's just the man telling you what you can and can't do! :Adam: Really? :Mr. Mandrill: Yeah! You just gotta go out there and prove the man wrong! :Adam: You mean like, find a different career? :Mr. Mandrill: I mean follow your heart! :Adam: So, find a different career. :Mr. Mandrill: Fine, yes, I was trying to be poetic. ---- :now super motivated, sets off to find a different career :Mr. Mandrill: Look out world, there's a Lyon on the loose. chuckles :Mandrill gets attacked by a lion ---- :and Jake are hobos, riding a boxcar :Jake: Ahhh, now this is the life. Watching the country speed by, eating beans out of a can, with nothing but the clothes on by back, and a bindle full of dreams. :Adam: With nary a career aptitude test in sight. :enters, from behind :Benny: Did somebody say, "Career aptitude test"? :Jake: Did somebody say, "Nary"? ---- :Benny: Only after studying a curriculum of liberal arts and sciences consisting of both breath and depth, will you know your true destiny! ---- :and Jake get kicked out of a moving train and land on the ground :Jake: Well, at least we landed safely. :and Jake get attacked by a lion ---- :Adam: Principal Pixiefrog, I learned something special today from one of the lovable vagabonds that make up this great nation of ours. Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "I Got a New Attitude". *Jake leans in the fourth wall, predicting that some kind of fun-filled adventure would certainly happen sometime soon. *Principal Pixiefrog claims that everyone who's ever taken the aptitude test, has ended up with the exact job their results gave them. *Ingrid and Lupe's season 2 debuts. *Miss Chameleon casts a shadow of her "human self", when reminiscing about her aptitude test. *Every student in the school, except for Adam and Jake have the dream job of becoming a zoo animal. Jake wanted to become an underwear model and Adam wanted to become a firefighting, spacewalking, president. *Larry Raccoon from "Bad News Bear" was seen in Miss Chameleon's class, despite getting expelled. *Apparently Coach Gills' class was teaching an aptitude test, despite her teaching P.E. in the gymnasium, where there'd generally be no desks for the students to take such a test. *This episode features a musical number, "What's the Point?". *Adam and Jake's hobo names are Adam ... uh ... Hobo Person Guy and Boxcar Jakey, respectively. *''Billboard Gag:'' "Lion Club Meeting: Mane Conference Room." and "Beak Kind to Birds Day." *''Credits Gag:'' During the end credits, after the lion has given his public service announcement concerning the lion attacks during this episode, he himself is attacked. This happens very quickly but the person tackling him is the hobo Benny Two Tooth, who was introduced earlier. Gallery What Kind of Adventures Are In Store Today.png All Students Must Take a Career Aptitude Test.png Oh Yeah That'll Play.png Principal Pixiefrog Explains the Career Aptitude Test.png All Determined By This One Litte Test.png Miss Chameleon Casts a Human Shadow.png The Girls Talk About What Jobs They Want.png Everybody Wants to be a Zoo Animal.png Jake Wants to be an Underwear Model.png Adam Wonders What Job He Wants in the Future.png Adam is a Fireman.png Adam is an Astronaut.png Adam is The President.png Principal Pixiefrog Announces the Career Aptitude Test.png Miss Chameleon's Class Takes the Test.png Mr. Hornbill's Class Takes the Test.png Mr. Blowhole's Class Takes the Test.png Coach Gills Warns Students Not To Cheat.png Get Ready Get Set.png Phineas Sharpens His Pencil.png The Test Begind.png Octavius Taking the Test.png Octavius' Tentacles Taking the Test.png Slips Taking the Test.png Slips Draws a Snake.png Lupe About to Poop.png Number Two PENCIL Please.png Duke Sloth Hard at Work.png Beaves Taking the Test.png Beaves Chewing His Pencil.png Adam Taking the Test.png Adam Puts His Pencil Down.png Adam Finishes His Test.png The Next Day.png Everyone Checking Their Test Results.png Lupe's Dreams Come True.png Stand Back World.png Test Results.png Adam and Jake Find Their Names.png They Are Both Zoo Animals.png Adam and Jake Are Very Sad.png Happy Sun.png Rain Cloud.png What's the Point.png Adam Gets Rained On.png Adam Holds His Future.png Adam Cries Over Having No Future.png Jake Looks Sadly At Grass.png Jake Makes Grassy Underwear.png The Grass Blows Away.png Jake Crying Over Having No Future.png Jake Gets Crushed by a Safe.png Adam and Jake Miserably Eating Cookies.png It's Twelve Forty.png One Measly Hour Passes.png I Gotta New Aptitude.png Adam and Jake Are Not Finished Being Depressed Yet.png Adam and Jake's Friends Check on Adam and Jake.png Adam Sees No Point in This.png Lupe Snaps Adam and Jake Out of It.png Mr. Mandrill is the Guidance Councilor.png Adam Feels Like He's Trapped in a Cage.png Mr. Mandrill Rips Test Results Apart.png Mr. Mandrill Encourages Adam to Follow His Heart.png Adam Goes to Make it Happen.png Mr. Mandrill Gets Mauled by a Lion.png Adam SLides DOwn the Fire Pole.png Fireman Mad at Adam.png Adam Leaves the Fire Station.png Rocket Launch.png Astronauts Going Into the Space Ship.png Shuttle Riding Heights.png Adam Leaves the Space Station.png White House.png President Adam About to Speak.png The President is Naked.png Secret Service Beats Up Adam.png Any Other Bright Ideas Einstein.png Adam is a Hobo.png Jake Visits Adam At His Future.png Running Away From Fate.png Adam and Jake Ride the Rails.png Benny Two Tooth Shows Up.png Benny Shows His Second Tooth.png Adam is at the End of the Road.png Benny Two Tooth Gets Angry.png Benny is a Lisenced Hobo.png Benny Kicks Adam and Jake Off the Train.png Adam and Jake Fail at Being Failures.png Adam and Jake Get Mauled by a Lion.png Adam Learned from a Vagobond.png You're a Human Being.png Why Would You Wanna be a Zoo Animal.png Adam Has a Future.png Jake Thinks He Has a Future.png Jake Has No Future.png Mr. Mandrill Thanks Benny.png Benny Two Tooth is Not Lyin.png Benny Two Tooth Gets Mauled by a Lion.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes